


Arfoire Got Fucked So Hard She Needed Diapers

by Gothdresser



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Cum Inflation, Diaper, F/F, Futa, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Silly magic, Soiling, Wetting, messing, peeing, pissing, pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: I'm a big fan of the Neptunia series, so I had to write another story, especially one of Arfoire. However, it was meant to be a small story (About 2k~ words) that sextupled in length due to the urging of a friend, ending up in this five part seriesIt was based off the Arfoire from the true ending of Hyperdimension Neptunia 1, but if you imagine her in her witch form instead, that's just as valid, but true!Arfoire needed some love, if you count 'love' as being raped in the ass by four CPUs until you lose bowel control, but that last part is par for the course for Neptunia. Someone is always pooping themselves, this should just be common knowledge, to be fair.





	1. Revenge

“Vert, you bastard, let me have a turn already. You’ve been hoggin’ her for so long already.”  


“My my, I thought the point of doing this was to turn her a lesson, and I don’t think she’s learned it just yet. Plus, her ass feels very divine. Neptune and Noire sure did a good job of loosening it up.”  


“It’s just what she deserves for causing us so much trouble. Seeing her leak that much is just an added bonus.”  


“Awww, little miss Lonely Heart just wanted to do something besides play with herself in her room since she’s got no friends to help relieve her.”  


“What’s that supposed to mean, Neptune! I know plenty of people that can help, I just… They’re just not good enough for a goddess like me.”  


“Will you two shuddup already! And give me that cocksleeve already, you titty monster, I want my fair share for saving Gamindustri too.” Pulling the girl off Vert’s spear, Blanc went straight into silver-haired, ex-witch’s ass, aggressively pounding out her anger into the poor girl who was already leaking cum from that hole. Blanc slamming in and out of Arfoire and her greatly distended stomach made a squelching noise, as the other three CPUs watched on from the sidelines.  


For over half an hour they sat and watched from the sidelines, quietly chit-chatting, with Blanc’s breathing growing heavier and heavier every time she came, filling Arfoire up more and causing her stomach to grow even larger, until she peeled off the girl from her dick, letting her fall into a prostrating position with her ass still in the air. Cum oozed out of her anus, stretched to the point of accomodating a dick even as big as a CPU’s. Disgusted by the display, Blanc pulled the girl’s panties up to hold the leaking jizz, just in time as Arfoire’s body shook and filled her underwear with more than just ejaculate.  


The four stared at the limp body in complete silence, when White Heart finally broke it. “Damn, that hag can’t even hold control her ass anymore. She just crapped herself.”  
“Now now, Blanc, we did quite the number to her rear. It’d be more surprising if she had any bowel control at all after our little fun.” Pausing for a moment, a light bulb went on over Green Heart’s head. “Although she’s a bit on the older side, even in her purified state, I’d just love to see how she looks in a diaper.”  


Having moved to get a closer look at the accident in the witch’s undies, Purple Heart squatted with Black Heart not very far away, the former going so far as to sink her pointer finger in the deep mess. “I feel a little sorry for her though, there’s no doubt that she’s gonna need diapers, or else she’ll just end up a panty-pooper.”  


“Wow, Neptune is actually right for once. Seriously, look at how much she soiled herself.” To prove her point, Black Heart grasped at the mess that was bigger than her hand, squishing it while white goo dripped down the back of Arfoire’s thighs. “We’ll have to take responsibility somehow, I guess, even if she deserved it for trying to destroy Gamindustri. Pretty glad we only used her butt though, or we’d also be dealing with a bigger responsibility.”  


“Funny you should mention pregnancy, Noire, since Arfoire would look quite pregnant right now if we hadn’t done this or didn’t see her ruin her panties in such a humiliating fashion. Makes you wonder what will happen to her with such a swollen stomach.”  


Blunt as always, it was White Heart who spoke up about the problem. “I guess we gotta take turns taking care of this shitty hag then. Make sure she doesn’t get a rash when she eventually keeps shitting herself.”  


“It’s not like we don’t all wear something in our regular forms to help with that, y’know? Just put her in a diaper, change her now and then, and bam!” To emphasize her point, Purple Heart brought her palm against Arfoire’s butt to make a wet smacking sound. “Little Arsnore gets to be a big, poopy baby.”  


“Well, that’s certainly one way to solve this problem.” Green Heart slowly moved her way past Purple and Black Heart still poking and prodding the dirty panties to the other concern, rubbing the distended stomach with her hand. “What do we do about this though? Even if some is leaking out now, it will be still be a problem, no?”  


“Oh, that? Histy probably has some way or another to solve it, so we shouldn’t have to worry. Anything else we missed?”  


“Well…” Lastation’s CPU finally tore her attention away from playing with the dirty butt to speak her mind. “...There’s nothing wrong with putting her to a little work since we’ll be the ones changing her ass, right?”  


“Do whatever your heart desires, Noire. This is still meant to be a punishment for her almost destroying Gamindustri, even if we got the true ending and she’s not a witch anymore.”  


Too used to the odd statements from her like that, the other three CPUs sighed before Green Heart resigned herself to say, “Fourth wall, Neptune. Fourth wall…”  
Despite the warning, Purple Heart just went on. “Whatever. For now, it seems like princess pottypants here will need some rest and a change of underwear. Help me get her to the Planeptune basilicom to keep her well until we can share taking care of her.”  


“And I want the first go with her, since you made me go last and get sloppy fourths.”  


“Geez, Blanc, control yourself a little. You probably ruined her the most with how you were going.”  


“C’mon, guys, help me move her already so I can find Histy and make her deal with this.”

 

A few days later, the oracle of Planeptune was busy doing the paperwork the resident CPU was shirking when she heard a loud scream. Fluttering her away as fast as she could, Histoire arrived at the scene just in time to watch the silver-haired girl fall to her knees and fill the diaper she was wearing, a disgusting squelching noise emanating from it as the amount of shit that was coming out slowly turned the white rear of the diaper to a light gray with scattered bits of light brown. Even if she had been used to change assisting Nepgear in changing the recovering girl’s diaper, the smell of it was horrible enough to make Histoire pinch her noise, and she wish the special smell-suppressing herbs Blanc had given her from Lowee would start working already.  


Despite sounding plugged, Histoire did her best to talk as clear and normally as she could. “Well, it seems our guest is finally awake. Are you feeling better, Miss Arfoire?”  


As if on the edge of tears, her response was hysterical. “Better? Better?! Look what happened to my stomach, and I just just shi-eugh…” Pausing her sentence for a moment, a second wave hit her stomach, and tears flowed down her face as something else flowed again into her diaper.  


“Nepgear! Nepgear come her right now!” Histoire called down the hall before going over to her, able to do little more than console Arfoire as they waited for the younger sister to come and help change the very messy diaper. “There, there. I apologize that it had to be done this best, but there was no better way to remove all the… ejaculate from you.”  


Drying her tears as best as she could but still sniffling, Arfoire managed to ask, “What do you mean ‘no better way’?”  


“Well, there’s still a lot stuck in your rectum, and we’re using magic to slowly turn it into something much easier to pass,” Histoire took a deep breath before continuing, “But it seems like you lost most or all of your continence from what the CPUs did to you. However, they do seem to have your best interests in mind, and have decided to share taking care of you until you’re better. We have a rotation planned right now, but if you ever decide you like a particular basilicom, just speak up and the oracle there will be more than happy to keep you as a long-time resident.”  


Having not even been awake for half an hour and already in a shit-filled diaper, the large amount of information was a lot to swallow, as were her new stomach size and incontinence. Arfoire’s processing time was cut short though, as the two CPUs of Planeptune appeared in the doorway.  


“No way! Ahahahaha, look at Arfy’s diaper. It’s even messier than mine!” The laugh of Planeptune’s main CPU echoed throughout the hallways, and only died after Neptune had to wear the tears from the corners of her eyes.  


“Sis, this is no time to be laughing at the girl whose body you ruined. You should be apologizing for your rudeness.”  


Seeing the stern look of Nepgear’s face, Neptune let out her last chuckles before returning to the matter at hand. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just such a shock to think a week ago we were wetting ourselves in fear of her destroying Gamindustri, when it seems like all she can do now is destroy a diaper.”  


“Neptune! If you don’t stop right now, I will take away your video games for a month and you will have to start buying your diapers yourself!”  


“Okay, okay, don’t get all Pissty on me. She’s been borrowing my diapers anyway, and it’s not like I haven’t been sometimes helping dispose of her diapers when you guys change her. I’ll even do it now, and go check on Plutie too while I’m at it.”  


At the mention of her, Nepgear couldn’t help but sigh. “Poor Plutia, she’s been having such bad bedmessing accidents while she sleeps here. Even weirder, this hasn’t been happening at all in the Ultradimension.”  


“Y-yeah, totally weird. Now let’s get Arfy into a fresh Planeptune™-brand diaper that she might keep clean longer than five minutes! How does that sound, Arfjord?”  


“I… I would very much like that.” Although disquieted by the foreign experience coupled with being made fun of, Arfoire took little time in responding. Using the bed in her room as support, she finally got off of her knees, giving the other three a much better sight of how much she had used the diaper. The sag and thickness of it were very apparent with Arfoire having to keep her legs slightly spread, unable to hide the brownish gray that creeped toward the front. “You don’t have to stare, y’know. I know well enough how disgusting I look with this… thing around my waist. Please, just change me already.”  


“Let us not keep our guest waiting. Nepgear, if you could please get a fresh diaper and the changing supplies, Neptune and I will work on removing the diaper. Please forgive us for the inconvenience of all this, Miss Arfoire, but we will be taking care of you for the rest of the week until the Lowee basilicom is ready to receive you.”  


“It’s fine, I’d just like to get out of this diaper soon. It’s very unpleasant, and I’d rather not stay in one this messy longer than need be.” As gently as she could, Arfoire lowered herself onto the bed, making a squishing noise as her butt pressed against the mess. Swinging her legs was troublesome too, as she couldn’t avoid cringing at the feeling of her messy butt while moving to get comfortable for the diaper change. If half an hour was already this bad, Arfoire wondered how much worse the rest of the week and housing with the other CPUs would be.


	2. Lowee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blanc's turn to take care of big baby Arfoire, and of course with Blanc comes Rom and Ram, two adorable little girls~

After what felt like longer than just the rest of the week, Arfoire finally arrived in Lowee, as Blanc was very eager to have the witch to herself to continue the punishment. Arfoire traveled to and shuffled through the basilicom, ushered by the guards there to a back room, Blanc’s private abode. Her knocks answered by a light, “Come in”, Arfoire proceeded to enter the room and waddled towards the woman who was to be her master for the next week.  


“Geez, we only used your ass and you look like we knocked you up, real good too if your stomach is still that big.” Straight away, Blanc had no mercy for her, hurling out the first of many insults. “And your breasts are disgustingly huge too. I guess asking Histoire to put some special herbs in them really did work, huh. You leaking milk yet, or what?”  


Upon hearing this revelation, Arfoire’s hands darted to hide her large chest. Arfoire’s thoughts became consumed with wondering how Blanc knew about her recent lactation, or how she convinced Histoire to induce it, until Blanc continued.  


“From the look on your face, I must be right. Now get over here and sit down already, something of mine has been leaking all week in anticipation for this.” Although it was hidden when Blanc had her legs curled up on the couch, a shift in sitting position revealed her crotch and gave Arfoire a surprise. Stained slightly yellow and bulging greatly in the front, Blanc casually revealed that Arfoire wasn’t the only diapered one in the room, although Blanc’s was only wet and not messy at all.  


Arfoire did as she was told and sat down on the couch right next to Blanc, lowering slowly so as to not make her messy rear even messier, yet the squishing could still easily be heard. With the girl in position, Blanc started her torture of her. “Shirt and bra off now, I want to see how effective my deal with Histoire was.” Too meek to object in her position, Arfoire stripped her lower half, her massive belly and large, leaking breasts on full display. Without saying a word, Blanc moved right next to Arfoire and latched onto her tit, her tongue combing the nipple to get as much milk as possible, more than easily eliciting moans from Arfoire.  


Yet it still didn’t seem like it was enough for Blanc, as one of Arfoire’s hands was moved by Blanc’s into the front of the latter’s diaper, and a rubbing motion was started before Blanc’s guiding hand drifted away. Even with having gotten her rear ruined by the CPU nursing off of her, Arfoire couldn’t help but feel awkward with her hand swallowed by Blanc’s thick diaper and by being silently ordered to jerk her off. Still, Arfoire did was she was told, feeling Blanc’s precum slowly drip down and get smeared all over her hand as she rubbed against the inside of the diaper.  


After some minutes of stroking Blanc and having her nipple suckled, Arfoire noticed a few small grunts coming from Blanc as the small girl’s hips were moving in an odd fashion. The crinkling of her wiggling, diapered butt intrigued Arfoire, who watched it closing to see what the CPU was doing, when the back of the diaper started to tent out. As if hypnotized by the sight, Arfoire stared closely as the tip went farther out before growing becoming small again yet more rounded out, but it wasn’t until the mushy sounds when she fully realized what she was watching: Blanc was messing herself while she nursed.  


Arfoire didn’t know whether to be more uncomfortable that the CPU messed herself in this position or proud that Blanc was enjoying her lactating breasts enough to soil herself seemingly so easily. She recalled something about the adult stomach not being conditioned for breast milk, but would something like that really affect a CPU too? Needless to say, having pooped herself, Blanc got more into the handjob, bucking her hips to a rhythm. To match the movement, Arfoire sped up her stroking pace and used her free hand to better cradle Blanc against her breasts, the sucking also growing harder and seemingly more desperate as Blanc sooner reached toward her limit. Finally, with her hand firmly on Blanc’s dick, Arfoire felt more than just the seizing of it, crying out in surprise as she felt Blanc bite her nipple, coupled with a strong gush of cum completely soaking her hand and the inside of the diaper. It had felt horrible feeling it cover her hand in the diaper, but it felt worse as Arfoire realized what she was now doing in her own diaper. Removing her hand as Blanc removed herself from her tit, it went immediately to the back of her own diaper to assess the damage.  


While Arfoire did so, not even acknowledging what she herself just did, Blanc’s first words were: “Damn, does it stink even more in here? Did you shit yourself again?” Before finishing her own words or allowing Arfoire to defend herself, Blanc was already feeling and mushing the very messy diaper around. “I want you to stand up too, I can see how badly you crapped yourself.”  


Moving up from the couch, Arfoire stood in front of Blanc, as the latter was squishing her rear with one hand, the other rubbing the outside of her own. “Yeah, your lame ass definitely filled it up even more. The smell was bad enough before, but now I know I definitely have to change your diaper. Lucky for you, I was thinking of changing myself too, now keep standing there while I go get some stuff, or I’ll fill your ass so full you won’t be able to move for a month. Got it?”  


Filled with the fear of keeping her distended stomach of cum magically turning to shit for any longer than she needed to, Arfoire only nodded in response as Blanc exited the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Minutes passed in silence as she waited for Blanc to return, with nothing to do but stand there. Occasionally she heard the echoes of footsteps in the hall, her hoping growing as they grew louder, and waning as they faded away. Something in her stomach bugged her whenever she heard them, but she wasn’t sure if it was just the unknown sound or if something was getting ready to come. Almost completely lost in thought, Arfoire didn’t notice the door opening until the giggles gave away the two small girls peeking behind it.  


“See, Rom, I told you I saw a weird woman wearing diapers enter Blanc’s room. You can even smell her from here.”  


“C’mon, Ram, that’s not nice. There has to be some reason she’s wearing them.”  


“Nah, you know Blanc and the other CPUs wear them all the time too, and they don’t need them.”  


“That’s true, but why is she just standing there?”  


“Go on and ask her, Rom.”  


“W-what? I couldn’t do something like.”  


“Geez, and here I thought she was a big baby. Come on, we’ll do it together there.” Grabbing her sister’s hand, Ram brought the two of them over to Arfoire. “Hey, lady, who are you and why are you wearing such a poopy diaper?”  


Even though she easily overheard their conversation, Arfoire was still unsure how to answer them besides with a simple, “Hello, children, my name is Arfoire.”  


While Rom’s eyes grew wide at hearing such a name, Ram was more than dubious. “Yeah, right. The witch that all the CPUs went and beat up was really just a big baby with an even bigger stomach.”  


“Um, well, you see…” Arfoire struggled to think of a way to explain the situation without being too vulgar for the children. “Well, because I did such horrible things, the CPUs decided to punish me for being a naughty girl, and this is just part of it. I’m not actually a witch anymore either.”  


Still wary of the woman and standing slightly behind her sister, Rom said, “O-oh, we know a bit how Blanc l-likes to use diapers as punishment.”  


“Don’t say ‘we’, Rom. I only had to wear a diaper because you kept pooping yourself when we were playing around.”  


“Th-that was only because you were playing too rough, Ram.”  


“I was going easy on you and you know it. Not my fault if you acted like a baby and told on me to Blanc.”  


While the two kids before her bickered, Arfoire stomach began to hurt more, and she knew what was coming. She had barely regained any continence at all yet, hardly able to tell when her body was preparing to void itself, but the warning signs were there. Arfoire bent over slightly tried to hold it in as well as she could because of the children, but her small grunts attracted their attention instead.  


“Miss Arfoire, are you alright?” Arfoire wished she could pat the child’s head to gently reassure her, but both hands were on her abdomen praying to delay the inevitable.  


“Wait, Ram, look at how she’s standing. I think she’s gonna poop herself again!”  


“But she’s already in a messy diaper…”  


“Come with me then if you don’t believe me.” Ram pulled her sister around Arfoire to get a better view of her messy diaper. “It may be really messy, but she might do it again and we get front row seats. Come on, lady, poop yourself for me and Ram already.” Against the back of the diaper, Ram gave Arfoire’s butt a few wet-sounding smacks to speed up the process.  


And speed it up they did. Taken off guard by the sudden hits, Arfoire could barely get out a “Please, don’t” before she found herself filling up her messy diaper again. Although she reached her hands behind her to try to hide her diaper, it was useless and it bulged greatly with the twins standing less than a foot away to watch it.  


“Look, Rom, it’s massive now and looks even more squishy.” Forcing her sister’s hand on the diaper on one hand, Ram explored it herself with her other. “Jeez, listen to that sound, it’s so yucky.”  


“Awwww, I feel so bad for her, Rom. She’s so old and yet she’s less potty-trained than us.”  


“You shouldn’t, Ram. Remember what she said: This is her punishment. All we’re doing is helping out Blanc and the other CPUs by doing this. We may even get praised for this!”  


“Really? I guess if it means helping Blanc…” Thrusting her other hand into the mess, Rom joined her sister in groping the soiled diaper, the two giggling as Arfoire just stood there and took it, still fearing Blanc’s wrath.  


“Rom! Ram!” As if speaking of the devil, Lowee’s CPU stormed in with the changing supplies at the sight of the twins messing around with Arfoire. Before they could run away, Blanc tossed the supplies on the couch and grabbed one of each of their wrists. “What did I tell you two about coming in here without permission?”  


Both were quite wide-eyed and teary at Blanc’s sudden, angry appearance. While Rom just shivered and grabbed at the hem of her dress with her free hand, Ram did her best to answer past the fear. “W-we saw Arfoire here and she messed herself for us and we.. we..” Unable to hold them back, Ram started crying and Rom followed suit, as the former went on. “We thought you would praise us since she said this was her punishment and we just wanted to help.”  


Dropping their hands and taking a deep breath, Blanc fell back onto the couch behind her. “Ugh, dry your tears already, I’m not gonna hurt you two. I was mostly just worried because I was look for you two to check your pull-ups before I went and changed miss potty-pants here. Now lift up your dresses for me to see, and then you both can leave.”  


Wiping their eyes, Ram hesitantly pulled up her dress to show a clean pull-up with solid, light-blue lines along the guards, while Rom only held onto the hem of hers. “Do… do I have to Blanc?”  


“Just show her your pull-up already, Rom, so we can get out of here.”  


“It’s okay, I promise I won’t get mad if you show me, Rom.”  


“Yes, Blanc…” Reluctantly, Rom slowly lifted her dress to reveal a pull-up like Ram’s, but pink instead of light-blue and.. Obviously wet. “I’m so sorry, I wet myself a little.”  


Sighing, Blanc reached forward to feel the front of the pull-up and assess the damage. “This is from when I burst into the room, right?”  


“Y-yes, Blanc.”  


“Geez, Rom, you wet it more than just a little. Not enough for a change right now, but I can definitely feel how much you went in it.”  


With Blanc rubbing the front of her diaper, Rom was shivering and her legs looked as if they were doing a potty dance. “P-please, Blanc, if you keep d-doing that…” Rom closed her eyes tight, edging towards doing something that certainly wasn’t peeing or pooping in her pull-up.  


“Doing what? I’m just checking your pull-up since you wet it. Do you feel the need to use it more?”  


Before Rom could answer, Ram jumped in with, “No fair! Rom shouldn’t get all the attention. I can have a wet pull-up too.” Dress still held up from the check just before, a sigh of relief came from Ram as the front of her pull-up started to become discolored. “See? Feel my diaper too!”  


“If you’re just gonna wet yourselves, I’m going to put both of you in diapers, like miss potty-pants over there.” Blanc reached over and felt Ram’s freshly-used pull-up, rubbing both of the twin’s pull-ups at once, and both quivering now in similar fashions. “Can’t believe I have two little babies as sisters, and with baby dicks to match. I can barely even feel them in your pissy pull-ups, but I recognize that face you both are making. Now, are your itty bitty stiffies gonna cum already or not?”  


Unable to contain it, the legs of the twins seized a little before relaxed smiles washed over their faces as they tried to catch their breath from orgasming. Finished, Blanc just looked tired, as if she had gone through the same thing multiple times before. “I swear, I’m going to get matching cages for you two if you keep this up, but I guess I can let this time go since your accidents were my fault. Neither of your pull-ups were bad enough to need changing right now, as long as you two make it to the potty properly. Both of you run along, I have to deal with a certain someone who actually does need a change.”  


In unison, the twins said, “Yes, thank you, Blanc”, and bolted out of her room, leaving just Arfoire and her stink alone with Blanc.  


“Ugh, god damn, I leave you for five minutes and your diaper looks bigger than your stomach now. I’ve got your diaper all ready, you shitting slut, so lie down on the couch and close your eyes. I don’t want to hear a peep from you while I’m doing this, and be grateful you’re getting out of your messy diaper.”  


Closing her eyes as Blanc said no more, the removal of tapes from her diaper resounded in Arfoire’s ears, the naturally chilly air of Lowee at her crotch causing her to shiver, and finally Arfoire was getting her much-needed change. Even if she didn’t have her eyes closed, Arfoire’s belly hid her view, allowing Blanc to do anything she wanted, yet she removed the diaper and wiped her down, normal for a diaper change. Arfoire relaxed out of her tense positioning, the fear of a mischievous Blanc going away as rash cream and baby powder were massaged onto her butt, and a new diaper was slipped under her. Blanc’s hands tickled her sides as the CPU found the tapes, and Arfoire was truly happy to have a clean diaper… Until she felt cold squishes against her crotch and butt, and her eyes darted open.  


With her stomach positioned to block whatever was the gross thing pressing against her, all Arfoire could see was Blanc taping up her diaper, her hung dick hanging loosely below her dress, and two diapers, messy and clean respectively. The slow realization of where Blanc’s previous diaper was finally hit her and her face betrayed it all.  


“It seems like you finally put two and two together, but I told you not to open your eyes. I’ll have to teach you a lesson about that later, and if you thought your only changes being into my messy, cum-stained diapers was bad, then you’re not going to enjoy later tonight or the rest of the week.” With that, Blanc started to change herself into a fresh, clean diaper as Arfoire watched on. Casually warning, Blanc added, “Try to keep that diaper clean for more than five minutes. The last one smelled terrible and I don’t want to constantly air out the basilicom just because of your shitty ass.”  


If being taken care of by Blanc was this terrible, Arfoire only feared what the other CPUs had in store for her…


	3. Leanbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the wonderful Vert, prioritizing her games over taking care of Arfoire, but what else do you expect when she has so many games to keep up with?

“Please please please! I really need a change, please! I don’t think my diaper can hold anymore!”  


“If it has held up for so long already, it can hold just a little more until I finish these raids.” The green, diapered goddess’s attention was focused on the screens in front of her, a different raid on each. Controlling multiple characters was natural to her, but the big, begging baby next to her was very much a distraction. “If you have the time to whine, then you have the time to farm in my other games, and leave me be to assist my guildmates.”  


For all of the last few days, Arfoire had only gotten one change from Vert, when Blanc had dropped her off in Leanbox, cum dripping out of the front of the diaper, and the rear sagging almost to the back of her knees. She had thought Blanc’s treatment of her was bad, but the Leanbox CPU had stuck a few laptops in front of her after Vert had changed her and herself, but Arfoire struggled immensely to even crawl her way over to Vert in her heavily-soiled diaper, filled so much after the second day that Arfoire didn’t have the strength to carry it along with her stomach, even more full after Blanc’s punishment for Arfoire opening her eyes on the first day.  


Not picking up on Vert’s annoyance, Arfoire harped on. “Please, I’ll do anything. Anything at all, I just need a change and soon. I could barely crawl here like this, and I don’t know if I’ll even be able to move if I don’t get a change by tonight.” She was begging on her knees, looking as if she was about to cry, and Vert just let out stale sigh.  


“I guess it can’t be helped if you’re gonna cry like the giant, inflated baby that you are. Here, I’ll make you a deal.” Even with multiple raids going on in front of her, Vert still managed to be a genius when it came to dealing with others. “I promise to change you after I finish these raids and I want to guarantee that I don’t hear a peep of complaining from you while I do this. Thus, I want you to crawl your rank rump to under my desk and give me some relief. If you manage to do a good enough job and I cum before the last raid is over, I’ll change you into a fresh, clean diaper that you can like the one you’re wearing. To make it easier,” Vert popped off the top tapes of her diaper and revealed her semi-erect dick, “I’ll give you a headstart, so you don’t struggle getting me hard in the first place. Now get to sucking, mama’s got some bosses to slay.”  


From how it sounded to Arfoire, it was less a deal and more an indirect order, but she slugged herself past the cables behind Vert’s desk and barely fit herself under it. Not even at full mast, Vert’s penis was an impressive size, and Arfoire’s butt shivered and she reflexively put a hand to her belly in remembrance of it pumping in and out of her until her ass was leaking. Despite that, she knew she had a job to do and slid her mouth around it, moving up and down the shaft slowly at first, along with taking small breaks to breathe by slithering her tongue around the head. Soft moans came from above, obvious evidence of her doing well so far, and she only went faster.  


By now, as Arfoire sucked off Vert at a quicker pace, she could taste the precum and seizing of the goddess’s dick, preparing herself mentally for the finish. Vert’s legs wrapped around her back, pulling her closer and closer as it seemed Vert herself was getting closer and closer, when Vert’s moaning was overpowered by a strong rumbling sound. Instantly, her legs dropped from Arfoire’s back and planted themselves on the ground, quivering to support her weight when she was so close. Arfoire couldn’t tell what was happening, but Vert seemed to be hovering just over her chair, her appropriately-green diaper just barely in view, when the rumbling came again. It lasted longer than before, but this time it ended with a small toot, just as a horribly disgusting noise came from behind, and Arfoire’s eyes grew wide at feeling her own diaper expand even more without her feeling the need to go at all. Alas, she didn’t have the time to figure out what was happening as a salty surprise came blasting down her throat.  


Instantly, Arfoire dislodged herself from the CPU’s cock, coughing and trying to collect her breath as she heard a giggle from above. Vert’s chair was pushed back and the goddess crouched down, her clean and green diaper in plainview. “Oopsies! Don’t know how it escaped me, but it looks like I forgot to mention that I need to mess myself to cum when not in my HDD form. I hope you’ll forgive me~” She ended off by doing a small knock as her head, and her smile radiated her cruel enjoyment of the situation.  


All Arfoire could do was stare in confusion at Vert, as divine ejaculate dribbled down her chin. Looking at the goddess’s diaper in front of her, no signs of any messing done at all in it, Arfoire attempted to piece together what had happened. Vert had claimed to have soiled herself when she came and Arfoire knew very well that Vert climaxed, but then how could she still be wearing a clean diaper? The only person she thought had pooped during that incident was herself, even if her bowels hadn’t felt it at all while her diaper filled up to a worse proportion, yet why would Vert lie about messing herself? Although Arfoire didn’t know exactly what it was, but something smelled rotten, even when discounting the stench of her own diaper.  


“Oh, can the dumb, little baby not figure it out? Well, if I had to go poopy, and your diapee filled up but not mine, there must be some reason for that, right? I guess I may have done a little something so I could game for longer without changing, but the poop has to go somewhere after all~”  


The dots finally connecting, Arfoire’s jaw dropped in realization. “You… What… H-how long have you been doing this?”  


“Only for a few days, I didn’t change you out of that barely messy diaper on the first day for nothing.”  


“But why me? Why couldn’t you have just messed your own diaper instead of subjecting me to all of… this?” Still partly under the table, Arfoire did her best to point to the messy underwear somehow still clinging to her waist.  


“I told you it was so I could keep gaming, but should I take that as you being interested in seeing me mess my diaper? Hmmmm?” Without waiting for an answer, Vert used her strength to pull the girl out from under her desk, although Arfoire remained on all-fours. “I guess I can be so benevolent as to show you how a goddess soils her diaper, and I’m feel extra gracious today, so I’ll even give you a nice, close look as I utterly ruin my pampers.” Vert moved only inches away from Arfoire’s face, the calming scent of baby powder within it being a nice change from her foul undies. “Now behold, as I bestow upon you a most divine blessing.”  


Having finished her dramatics, Vert properly planted her feet in front of Arfoire and bent over to lean on her chair. For moments, Arfoire waited in fearful anticipation, praying it wouldn’t be that bad of an experience, but no goddesses would ever hear her as the sound of Vert messing her diaper began. It started as only a few, light crackles as the back of the diaper tented towards Arfoire’s face, curving down just short of it due to weight. Even though it was now filling downward, it kept going and growing larger until the scare of it touching her face renewed. Yet, it stopped short again as Vert gave out a low sigh. “Aaaaah, that felt amazing. Are you perhaps ready for round two?” Without waiting for a response, Vert resumed her soiling, a little more crackling quickly overshadow by wetter sounds as the diaper began filling up at a faster rate, and Arfoire could do nothing as it smushed against her face. The warmth of it pressed on her and it wasn’t slowing, even as it began to cover all of her face. Any objections were of Arfoire’s were null by now, as her voice was greatly muffled by not only the diaper itself, but the semi-wet sounds of Vert’s poop expanding it.  


Finally, with the diaper a size comparable to some of Leanbox’s consoles, Vert was finished messing. Stepping barely away from Arfoire, the goddess groped her own diaper, giggling in delight. “Ehehehe, I guess I still had a bit in me even after messing your diaper. Hmmmm, while I was so generous to soil myself and give you a front row seat for it, I don’t believe you appreciated it enough to earn a diaper change. This has all been very enjoyable, so I’ll go easy on you here. If you kiss my messy diaper a nice, big kissy, I’ll make sure to fulfill my promise from earlier, so you’ll get your change and then some. My butt is ready for your tribute anytime, darling~”  


Catching her breath from being nearly suffocated by by the facemessing, Arfoire prepared herself for what she knew she had to do. Puckering up, she slowly moved her lips to softly press it against the diaper, but when trying to retract, a hand on the back of her head kept Arfoire kissing the diaper for a few moments before she finally broke away.  


“Oh my, oh my, I really didn’t think you liked my messy diaper that much, but that adorable display proved otherwise. Seeing as I need a change myself, how about you crawl your stinky butt away from my desk and I’ll clean you right up. A promise is a promise, after all, even if your diaper was one spell away from still being my toilet for the day~” Quiet now, Arfoire did her best to get back to the center of the room, laying on her back after Vert returned with two diapers. Peeling the tapes off of Arfoire’s diaper, Vert kept on with her teasing. “Wow, it took you almost three days to get like this even when I was helping out? Pretty shameful, considering that I can fill more than that much in only a day, and I’m not the one who’s ass was so full of cum that she needed it converted to poop to actually do anything about. Although, judging from your stomach, I guess not much semen is needed to mess this much. Either that, or Blanc really did a number on you while you were with her.” Vert couldn’t help but giggle at her own conjecture, before adding, “Probably both~”  


Exhausted, Arfoire waited patiently as Vert was cleaning up her behind, when she heard the popping of diaper tapes and her body instinctively shook in fear. Doing something similar to her caretaker the week before, Vert was putting her very messy diaper on Arfoire, and she couldn’t do anything to resist in that position, as if she learned absolutely nothing from Blanc. Helplessly, all Arfoire could do was look up at Vert and defeatedly ask, “Why…”  


Seemingly oblivious to the gravity of her action, Vert merrily answered. “Well, Blanny mentioned a little thing to me about how much you love being changed into used diapers. I was skeptical at first, but after seeing how excited you were to kiss my soiled nappy, and also that you did such a good job earlier, I figured the best reward would be to grace you with my own messy diaper. Have fun in it, and I’ll make sure the next one is even more full~”


	4. Lastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire and Uni have their fun with Arfoire here, from a photoshoot to a little roleplaying, Arfoire always ends up humiliated one way or another, multiple times even!

Arfoire thought that with Neptune and Noire left as her caretakers that month that she’d finally have an easier time than the last two CPUs, but Noire proved her so so so wrong. She couldn’t help but reflect on her mistaken line of thinking as she held her arms up behind her head, posing as well as she could with her still-large, distended stomach, it having gone down a bit more since Vert took mercy on her and only ever used her mouth, unlike Blanc’s rage-filled lust for filling her ass. It didn’t help much either that Arfoire had to hold it in as well as she could, as Noire only allowed her to wear a diaper when she thought Arfoire had earned it by doing enough cosplaying for the day.  


“C’mon, poopy-pants, you can raise those arms higher, really show off that stomach for the camera.” Much to her humiliation, Arfoire had to suffer with hearing the snaps of Noire’s camera going off, the shutter clicking over and over again, capturing every little detail of her in the soiled, white school-style swimsuit Noire had requested she wear today.  


“Miss Noire, please, no more. I really need a diaper, I can’t hold it much longer.” The back of her swimsuit was already stained and bulging, and Arfoire had barely regained enough continence to hold it in for a short time when she felt the urge, and that urge was getting louder the longer she waited.  


“One more pose, and you’ll get your diaper change, you big baby. Sheesh, you whine more than Uni when I punished her by making her go 24/7 in diapers for a week after she spied on me when I was cosplaying. Actually, thinking of Uni, I’m surprised she hasn’t come do-”  


“Noooooooooooooooire!” As if speaking of the devil, the mini-tsundere herself came bursting into the room, heading straight to Noire. “Sis, you said you would change my pull-up an hour ago and I waited so long that I started leaking.” Lifting her skirt, Uni showed off her bloated pull-up, leaking so bad that the white tops of her socks had become a light shade of dull yellow.  


“Sorry, sorry, I guess I got a little too into it with Arfoire here, but how could I resist taking pictures of such a large, messy bulge?” Noire smacked her hand right onto Arfoire’s rear and smushed it around a little for emphasis. “I was thinking she could use a change too right now, so I’ll help you both out, and I’ll even take off your cage for a little while, Uni… On one condition though, for both of you.”  


Arfoire and Uni exchanged an awkward glance together before Uni spoke up. “Um, what do you want, sis?”  


“Oh, nothing much really. I just had some spare uniforms for an idea a while ago, and with us all down here, I thought why don’t we try doing a little roleplay with them after I get you two changed. Nothing big, just thought doing a small skit between us would be cool. I totally don’t want either of you to feel pressured into doing it or anything, but I’m not sure I’d feel up to changing diapers if I get rejected.”  


Sharing another glance, Uni and Arfoire knew they were beat by the tsundere’s ultimatum. “Yes, Noire” was all they said as they hung their heads in defeat.  


“Perfect, now I’ll grab the uniforms and change both of you into the proper underwear for this. This shouldn’t take long at all to set up!” Despite giving them such a cruel choice, Noire happily bounced away into her closet to look for the uniforms, as her victims slowly walked to the changing room to await their change.  


Arfoire took her turn first, peeling the one-piece swimsuit down to her waist before struggling up onto the table with Uni’s help, her stomach still impeding her despite it drawing close to a month since her original punishment. Just the very thought of it still made her shiver, and she pushed it out of her head lest any remaining trauma make her have an accident. Luckily, Noire finally came into the room, her attitude all sunshine and rainbows, as she set the uniforms aside and began working on cleaning the soiled rear up. Removing the rest of the swimsuit off of Arfoire, Noire then moved to hefting the used outfit into a garbage bag, the sheer fullness of it making it a hard job. “Yeah, this swimsuit definitely won’t make it. Even if I tried to save it, it’d have more skid marks than an automobile factory.”  


“Y-you don’t have to say stuff like that, it’s so embarrassing.”  


“If I’m changing your dirty butt, I get to say whatever I like, and make you do whatever I want. Such as me saying you should spread your legs so I can clean said dirty butt of yours.” Breaking out the wet wipes as Arfoire moved her feet apart, Noire got back to work on wiping away the damage of the panty-poop. Wipe after wipe, she kept working, going so far as to grab a second container of them for how bad it was. With a pile of wipes in the garbage bag, Noire was finished up, and proceeded to assist Arfoire in getting off the table, much to the latter’s confusion.  


“Um, Miss Noire, did you forget to put me in a diaper? You said I could get a diaper change after we were done with the last shoot.”  


“I said you’d get one if you did that last pose for me, but a certain pissy-pants disturbed us.” Just a single look from Noire, and Uni’s hands immediately went to pulling her skirt down while she blushed, but her stained socks were proof enough.  


“I only leaked because you didn’t change me when I asked you to! Don’t make fun of me for that, sis.”  


“Just get your butt up on the table. I’m already doing you a favor and taking off your cage, don’t make me keep it on you… Unless you like having it on~?”  


Although just a tease, Uni repeatedly waved her hands in front of her in. “No no no! I’ll be quiet, please just let me out of my cage.”  


“Good girl, but now you’re getting a pull-up for that back-talk. Hop up already so I can clean your wet butt and we can get onto our fun.”  


“Yes, sis.” Uni didn’t need any help, as compared to Arfoire, but she felt the embarrassment of it too. Her sister ripped the sides of her pull-up to reveal a small chastity cage, a shade of pink quite similar to the hair color of a certain CPU candidate that Uni totally doesn’t like and didn’t pick out complementary cages with or anything. There wasn’t much to clean up for a wet diaper besides Uni getting wiped down, but the important part was Noire manifesting a small key from her pocket and unlocking the cage. Once off, Uni’s small cock lifted and twitched slightly by itself before Noire shoehorned another pull-up onto her sister.  


With the change done, Uni and Arfoire put on the uniforms graciously provided, although the latter needed help with buttoning the blazer around her still-large stomach, and they followed Noire back to her room as she explained what they were for on the way. “Just for some fun, I thought we could try a little roleplay together. Play a little, talk a little, and enjoy ourselves, while taking a few pictures along the way.”  


“Sure, that’s fine with me, Noire, and Arfoire can’t say no, so let’s do it!”  


“Just as long as we don’t get a little too carried away with it. The toilet isn’t exactly close to your room after all.”  


“That’s nothing to worry about as long as you’re careful, but you have to make sure you ask to go to the bathroom. We’re going to be high school students, so might as well make it accurate.” Something shifted uncomfortably in Arfoire’s stomach at hearing Noire’s words, but she put it out of mind as they entered her room, pillows scattered on the ground in roughly a circle, and stuffed animals and snacks in the middle. “There won’t be much to talk about, but let’s try to chat a bit about daily stuff and entertain ourselves. So lie down wherever and let’s go!”  


Despite the awkward atmosphere at first, the ice slowly broke down between them and soon all three were happily going on about whatever, although something nagged at Arfoire as she listened to Noire and Uni tease each other about their planeptune crushes. She couldn’t tell exactly what for a while, but cramping in her abdomen revealed it while Noire was telling something to Uni. Slowly raising her hand, Arfoire started, “Um, Miss Noire, may I-”  


“Not now, I’m in the middle of a story.”  


“But please, it’s urgent.”  


“Urgent enough to interru-” Before Noire could even finish, a loud crackling followed by a mushing sound interrupted her again, and if the large lump bulging the back of Arfoire’s skirt wasn’t enough to tell what happened, the smell was more than adequate. “Ugh, you shit yourself again! Aren’t you supposed to be a high schooler?”  


Following on her sister’s train of thought, Uni chimed in, “High schooler? I couldn’t even tell if she was in preschool yet.”  


“You know what? You’re right, Uni. Maybe I should go get a more appropriate uniform for her, and you can get her in a more appropriate pair of underwear.” With that, Noire was already heading into her closet of costumes, leaving Uni and Arfoire alone.  


“I guess that means I’m getting you a diaper then. Just wait a moment, I’ll go grab you a good one.” With Uni’s departure, Arfoire was left alone with her dirty butt, and an idle curiosity led her to feeling the size of it. She thought it wasn’t too much before, but the mass was larger than both of her hands, and how easily just one sank into it made more sense of how quickly it happened.  


Such messing around with her panties was disturbed by hearing both Lastation sisters return to the room, Uni with a thicker-than-usual diaper, and Noire holding a light-blue, long-sleeve smock with a red pin on it. “Now now, little girls shouldn’t play with their messes. Uni, diaper her up already, I want to get this more befitting uniform on her already.”  


“Yet another change, huh, Arfoire?” Not being the one bullied by Noire for the time being, Uni went along quite happily with her sister’s orders. “Now be a good baby girl, and lie on your back.” A distinct squish came out as Arfoire rolled onto her back, opening her legs reflexively as her body was getting used to this humiliation by now. The large mess in her panties certainly was a sight, the size stretching the panties enough that the insides could almost be seen. Starting to peel the panties off, Uni stopped mid-way and instead returned them back to against Arfoire’s large butt, even throwing a few small pats on the mess. Looking up at Noire, she asked something that caught Arfoire very much off guard: “Hey, Noire, I just have to put the diaper on her right? Cleaning her up will take some time with how much she pooped herself.”  


“Yeah, sure, whatever. I just want to get this outfit on her already, so skip the cleaning and just get the diaper on her already. Seems like she’d get more of a kick out of that anyway.”  


“B-but don’t I get a say in this?” Every time she thought she had had the worst that could be offered, the CPUs kept throwing new surprises at her. This wasn’t as bad as having to wear the same diaper for days, but getting diapered always meant getting cleaned up first, yet here she was moments away from having a diaper taped over her greatly soiled panties.  


“Little panty-poopers have to listen to the adults, after all, so just suck your thumb or I can go grab a pacifier if you really want.” Arfoire just stared at Noire, dumbfounded, but the tsundere was having none of it. “Jeez, I just told you to suck your thumb, so do it already, you dumb baby!” With only a moment of hesitation after Noire’s outburst, Arfoire’s thumb went into her mouth, resting between her teeth as she softly sucked on it. “Good. Now, Uni, get the diaper on her while I do the uniform.” Doubled-teamed by the sisters, Arfoire only continued to suck her thumb as the thick diaper was taped up around her, pressing her large mess against her butt, and the uniform was maneuvered onto her, somehow well-fitting despite the size of her stomach. Being pulled to her feet by the two of them, Noire led Arfoire over to a tall mirror in the room. “See? I thought you could be a big girl, when you’re just a little, poopy diaper baby that sucks her thumb. Wouldn’t you say this is all much more fitting for you Arfoire?”  


As odd and humiliating as it all was, Arfoire really did feel quite comfortable like this, especially with the thumb in her mouth, but a small sliver of her fought back against all the babying. "But... But I'm not a baby!"  


"Oh, you really don't think you're such a big baby? Even after you did..." Moving a little away from Arfoire, Noire turned around while squatting and lifting her skirt, with a small tent poking at the back of her underwear, growing in size until it curled up neatly to create a decently large bulge, not as large as Arfoire’s but more than appropriated for a goddess. "...this in your big girl panties?"  


As soon as Noire returned to her standing position, Uni dropped into a squat herself, the front of her pull-up on full display. It didn't take long for her to copy the state of her sister's underwear along with wetting it quite a bit too, although the mess flowing into the soaked pull-up caused it to start leaking, dribbles of urine forming a slowly-increasing puddle at her feet. "Oh, Noire, Arfoire was probably getting off to it too. Touching her bulge and playing with herself." Immediately, her hands sprang to action, one caressing her wet, poopy bulge as the other dove down the front of her pull-up, rubbing her small pecker with a perverted grin on her face. "She was probably even gonna try to c.. cu...-"  


Before Uni could finish the word or her action, Noire’s hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to standing position. “I thought I was being nice when I took your cage off earlier, but it seems like I was being too generous. Why would you think that was a good idea, Uni?”  


“B-because I saw you do it! I thought you’d enjoy it if I helped you show Arfoire how much of a baby she is.”  


With a sigh, she could only look at her sister with a tired expression. “Okay, fine, Uni, I’ll let it slide this time, but don’t do it again. Don’t go playing with yourself without permission, but you can still poop yourse-” Noire’s lecturing was cut short as a loud fart resounded in the room, and two pairs of eyes fell upon the childishly-dressed, larged-stomached girl, who was doing a potty dance as she went back to sucking on her thumb. Before Noire could address this new issue, Arfoire went into a squat, and Noire and Uni could do nothing but watch her diaper slowly expand, a chorus of plopping sounds and tiny toots as the diaper’s sag hit the floor and continued growing until it looked like a very small, mushy, brown bean bag that Arfoire promptly laid back in. Her exhaustion from such a deed was not only evident from that and her heavy breathing, but also how she didn’t even seem to react to the hissing that was evidently coming from her diaper, the unstained parts of it becoming tainted with a hue of yellow. The leftover silence was only broken by Noire asking, “Are you all pooped out now?”  


In the euphoria of having soiled herself so much that her stomach was a touch less swollen now, Arfoire didn’t do much more than nod her head in response, her thumb locked in her mouth as she quietly kept sucking it happily.  


“Well, I wanted to take some pictures of us together like this, so I guess there’s no better moment than this. Uni, go crouch by Arfoire and lift the front of your skirt. I’ll set up the camera.” It took Noire only a couple minutes to set up the tripod and angle it right, setting the camera on a short timer so she had the chance to join the other two, mirroring Uni’s crouch on the other side of Arfoire. It was back and forth for a while for Noire between the camera and adjusting poses, doing her best to take advantage of Arfoire’s drained personality, using her thumbsucking or giving her a pacifier to suck on too while she held up double peace signs. Finally, she prepared the last pose, pulling the big baby’s kindergartener uniform up and her bra down to reveal her large breasts, still leaking a little as a side effect of her time with Blanc. The timer went off and the shutter snapped, capturing the last photo of Noire and Uni grinding against Arfoire’s thighs, their dirty underwear on display, with their mouths wrapped around Arfoire’s nipples, sucking on her milky breasts as Arfoire contently sucked away on her pacifier, just a little more broken inside after another day in Lastation. There was only Planeptune and the CPUs there left to take care of her before she could decide if she wanted to stay with anyone for longer.


	5. Planeptune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And to round it all off, we're back at Planeptune, with Neptune being nowhere near as serious or vengeful as the other CPUs, even if her unintentional actions make it seem otherwise, along with there being a special guest~

“Well, Arsnore, I heard from the other CPUs about all you did with them, and I even saw those pics Noire uploaded of you to her secret cosplay blog, and I’m here to tell you that I’ll have you do nothing of the sort this week. You actually get a break to hang out and nap and mess diapers with me, so from now on we’ll be taking it super easy!”  


Staring at the girl who stood on the back of a couch with her legs spread, her incredibly sagging diaper in full view at this angle, Arfoire was surprised at such a lazy opportunity. “Do you… do you really mean it?”  


“Of course I do, Arbore! Did you seriously expect me to do anything like the other CPUs? I just want to relax and play video games and not have to go to the toilet, and I hope you’ll join me, especially since you already look used to doing the third thing.”  


Reflexively, Arfoire pushed the mini-skirt down as far as she could, even though it did nothing to hide the ultra-thick diaper Noire put on her being taking her to Planeptune. The crop-top she was given with the skirt didn’t help either, but at least her stomach had gone down a fair bit with how much Noire made her mess. “Forgive me for that, I still don’t have much control after these last few weeks.”  


“It’s fine, it’s fine. Just glad that I won’t always be the only messy one around here. Histy gets a little Pissty about this, so she and Nep Jr always harp on me about that, and changing too…” For a second, Neptune appeared lost in thought before bursting out with, “Changing! That’s what I was forgetting to do. Histy told me to change before you got here, but I guess it’s a little too late for that. Aw well, I can change anyway, just wait here for me and entertain yourself if you want. Browse some of my games so we can play something after I’m done. I’ll be quicker than beating a boss while overleveled~” Jumping off of the couch, Neptune waddled out of the room, her very full diaper squishing with every step, leaving Arfoire to look around at all the consoles and games.  


Not even half-way through the large collection, Neptune came back wearing a clean diaper and a pudding cup in hand, with a whole pack of them under her arm. “Man, nothing better than eating a whole bunch of pudding after a diaper change. Now, pick a game and sit down, Arfjord, your stomach looks like a pretty comfortable pillow, even if it’s gone down. Not like I can’t go HDD and plump it up a bit, but that’s too much effort when it’s pudding time.”  


Almost instinctively, Arfoire’s body followed the command a moment before she could think about it, and she grabbed a couple games and sat down the couch. Without missing a beat, Neptune crawled up next to her, leaning against the plump belly as she started her feast. Yet, before she got too comfortable, Arfoire managed to ask, “Um, may I ask for a change too, please? My diaper is pretty messy and I don’t want to stay in it too long.”  


“Oh, a change? Uh, well, um… I may have used the last diaper actually… But Histy is out getting more right now! And don’t worry, I still have plenty of panties if you want to wear some until she and Nepgear get back.”  


Arfoire had to take a moment to weigh the decision of continuing to wear her already heavily-messed diaper for however long it would take or chancing a pair of panties, her low continence making it much tougher than it naturally should have been. Feeling the mush in her diaper already close to the front, Arfoire decided she really needed the change, excusing herself to do the deed. Grabbing a pair of Neptune’s childish panties, she couldn’t help but notice how dusty the CPU’s underwear drawer was, but continued on her way to the bathroom to freshen up. With her belly, it was hard to maneuver around to all her dirty areas, but she managed to get herself pretty clean before putting on a cute pair of panties with a dogoo on the back. Finished, Arfoire returned to her spot and Neptune got back on her, voraciously consuming most of the pudding, while sharing some cups of it with Arfoire too, until Arfoire felt her eyes growing heavier. The last she saw before falling asleep was Neptune splayed awkwardly on her belly, not uncomfortable but she could feel the weight of the little girl who ate too much pudding as she drifted out of consciousness, the slip of her thumb into her mouth signaling it was time to sleep.

Groggily waking up from her nap, Arfoire found that her and Neptune’s positions had changed, and now the CPU was sprawled on top of her stomach, the neptune-themed diaper smushed against her face, a strong sign of how little the CPU ever used the toilet. Yet, as much as she was criticizing Neptune’s lack of continence, a little moving around as she tried to get Neptune off of her revealed that the CPU wasn’t the only one who had mess themselves in their sleep. Although she couldn’t reach to feel the damage she had done to Neptune’s panties, she could definitely feel the large size of it, along with the cold urine under her. It wasn’t much of an ideal situation now that she was awake and had soiled herself, but it wouldn’t have been that bad if she didn’t feel some slight cramps in her abdomen, afraid of what that could mean if someone didn’t rescue her in time.  


As time went on while Arfoire prayed for Histy to arrive with diapers, Neptune’s position grew more uncomfortable, yet Arfoire was stuck like that due to her stomach and the sleeping CPU. It would normally not be a problem, but normally one had more control on voiding themselves, while Arfoire had barely trained herself to have any at all in the last few weeks since losing it. Shaking Neptune to wake her had no effect, her only signs of life being the occasional twitch and her muttering, “Pudding, pudding~” in her sleep. The urge to mess was growing stronger, and the clock on the wall showed only minutes had passed when she tried to distract herself with anything else she could, but it felt infinitely longer.  


Eventually, after waiting so long, Arfoire grew more hopeless as her need to mess and the amount she was going to mess grew bigger, and her desperate attempt to hold gave way to a bitter soiling of the cutesy panties. She was on the edge of tears as the panties filled up greatly with her poop, disgruntled at how her relaxing stay in Planeptune was ruined by the seemingly-comatose CPU. It truly was quite the excellent way to start her week here, and there was probably little that could make it any worse.  


That was until she heard the sounds of doors closing, and a familiar voice speak into the room. “Nepgear and I are finally back from shopping, Neptune.” Hearing no answer, the small oracle floated over, only to see what had occurred while she was out. “But it appears we were a little too late.” Moments after yet another accident, the tardy arrival of her diapers finally pushed Arfoire just a little too over the edge and she couldn’t help as tired tears went down her face, feeling the most ashamed despite how much the other CPUs abused her. “Poor dear, let me help you out of there and I’ll do my best to get you in a new diaper.” With Histoire’s and Nepgear’s help, Arfoire managed to push Neptune enough for the two to assist her in getting out of the awkward position and into a sitting one. “Now, if you’ll follow me, let us get you cleaned up and into a fresh diaper.” Drying her tears, Arfoire got up and toddled her way to join Histoire.  


Back again in the changing room for the second time that day, Afnoire shrugged off the soiled panties before getting on the changing table, the dogoo on the back stained brown from all the damage. Although it was a tense situation, Nepgear tried to lighten it by saying, “Well, that’s certainly a unique way to slay a dogoo.” Even Histy could barely stifle her laugh at that, and despite her previous crying, Arfoire managed to share a smile with them. Her first day in Planetptune might have been bad, but at least Neptune hadn’t done anything purposefully to hurt her, and the candidate and oracle both helped her so much. Rubbing her somewhat-swollen stomach, Arfoire figured that out of all of the basilicoms in Gamindustri, maybe this is the one she should stay at until her body goes back to normal, or at least as normal as she could get with her incontinence…

With her week-long tours of all of the basilicoms completed, Arfoire’s choice was quite the easy one, choosing to reside in Planeptune with the only CPU that didn’t intentionally humiliate or abuse her. Waking up late the first morning after her housing trial had ended, she shuffled out of her room with her pajamas not hiding her diaper, let alone the stinky state of it, peeking a head into Nepgear’s and Neptune’s rooms, looking for someone to change her. She eventually found Histoire, drowning in paperwork like usual, but was stopped before she could even ask for the tome’s help.  


“I assume you are seeking either Neptune or Nepgear, but I’m sorry to say that they, and the other CPUs and candidates too, went on a very important mission today in another dimension. However, we do have a replacement CPU until they all return, one who said she was very excited to meet you.”  


If she hadn’t already opened her mouth to ask who it was, Arfoire’s jaw surely would have dropped as a lone voice called out for her. “Aaaaaaaaaarfoooooooire~!” Just hearing the voice triggered something in Arfoire, a sadistic laughter ringing out in her head that was followed by the cracks of a whip, and every inch of her body felt the phantom pain of the memory that wasn’t hers. Small, invisible cuts all over her stung for but a moment, as if she had physically taken each blow, and her bladder loosened until she fell to her knees into the puddle that formed from her greatly leaking diaper.  


Arfoire was already shivering from the accident, but the dull thud of slippers pounding against the basilicom floor only made it worse, especially when they finally stopped and two arms reached around her for a hug from behind, but it wasn’t the least bit comforting. Two dolls fell against her chest, both instantly recognizable despite their battered state. One was of a purple-skinned witch, while the other was a copy of herself minus her stomach, and both wore little diapers, their clean state mocking her soiled and leaking one. “Heeeeey, Arfoire. Remember meeee~?” The voice was incredibly soft and relaxed, yet there was such malice to it that she didn’t know what had happened for her to earn this.  


“N-no, I’m very s-sorry, I don’t remember y-you…”  


“Ooooh no, you dooon’t? Awwww, did you reeeeally poop yourself so much that you lost the memories of where your used diapers went when you were first here?” Despite how confident this CPU sounded, Arfoire kept coming up blank. She knew Neptune used to cover throwing her diapers away, although she hadn’t done it again this last week. “Weeeeell, I already played with Neppy because she was the one doooooing it, we had sooooo much fun. The look on her face after being in the stocks for a week was sooo cuuute, but not as cute as how ruined her panties were, or her shock when I put my week-long diaper on her. Ooooh, it was sooo muuuuch fun, but don’t worry~” Plutia leaned in close, her lips practically on Arfoire’s ear. “I’ll be sure to have even more fun with the supplier of those diapers~”  


Hearing those words, almost all of Arfoire was frozen in fear. The only thing that was still working filled the room and her diaper with wet, plopping sounds, as the rear of her pajamas sagged even worse.  


“What an adoooorable reaction, and I gueeeess I should introduce myself too. I’m Plutia, but you’ll better remember me as CPU Iris Heart, ruler of Planeptune. It’s nice to meet you, doggy~”


End file.
